


Scars

by herdivineshadow



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow





	Scars

In time, the scar she left under his eye fades to a silvery white memory.

  
The scars she leaves on his heart, much like the one on his arm, never do.


End file.
